


pencil sketches

by blackpercy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, i forgot about my firm belief that andi and walker deserved to be together, i love artist ships u rly cant get this content anywhere else, this is what we deserved oh my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Walker's a great artist, and Andi's a great model
Relationships: Walker Brodsky/Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	pencil sketches

“Walker, I need to pee.”

Andi eyed the boy from the stool she was sitting on. Her knee bounced up and down impatiently while Walker sat three feet away from her and sketched her profile.

Her need to use the bathroom was only one of many afflictions. She was growing out her hair in her sophomore year of high school, so a strand of raven hair slipped out of its half up style and tickled her forehead. Walker had forbidden her from moving an inch, so she was stuck.

“Walker,” Andi repeated. Her eyes cut an icy path to him; he wasn’t even looking at her. “You can’t just sit there forever.”

“I’ll sit here,” he mumbled, “for as long as I need to till I get your stupid lips right.”

Andi blinked, then she couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her. Walker didn’t glare at her. In fact, out of the corner of her eye, Andi could see his expression soften.

“My lips are  _ not _ stupid.”

“They aren’t,” he agreed. “They’re great, honestly, believe me. It’s just ridiculously hard getting them right when you won’t stop talking.”

Andi snorted unceremoniously, but a blush was working its way onto her cheeks. Her boyfriend was a dorky sort of smooth.

“Back to my problem. I really need to pee, Walker.”

A dry laugh was heard from Andi’s side of her bedroom.

“Do you think models pee in the middle of a shoot?”

“I’m not a model.”

“You could be.”

Andi froze.

“What does that mean?” She asked carefully. “First, I don’t have that model look.”

Walker lifted an eyebrow, looking at her for the first time since he had demanded her to sit on a stool and act cool. The beanie sitting atop his curly hair was slowly slipping off, although Andi didn't have the heart to tell him.

“What ‘model look’?” He scoffed. “White?”

The flush returned to Andi’s cheeks. “No. Just the…the whole ‘ _mean and out of your league_ ’ thing they have going on. I don't have that."

A bright experimental smile lit up Walker’s face as he put his sketchbook down and approached her. He took slow, careful steps and held his fingers in a box in front of him, like a photographer.

“ _Andi Mack! Andi Mack!_ ” He shouted, just like in a shoot. “Strike a pose!”

She laughed and obliged, putting a hand under her jaw and giving a faux serious look. Walker pretended to snap a picture then moved to her left side.

“Give me _mean_!”

Andi narrowed her eyes, looked over her shoulder.

“Give me _playful_!”

Andi began to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, brown eyes sparkling. Walker put his “camera” down and filled the space between them with two steps. Andi lifted her chin to look up at his standing form.

“Hi,” she chimed happily. “Why’d you stop the shoot?”

He gave her a soft look that made her cheeks heat up. Andi laughed once more and cupped his face in her hands. She gave him a quick kiss.

“Finish your sketch,” she mumbled against his lips. “Then we can waste time.”

“To hell with the sketch.”

Then he was kissing her again, and Andi couldn’t find it within herself to pull back.


End file.
